


A Helping Hand

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus Draco Malfoy, Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Humiliation, Kinda, M/M, Object Insertion, Office Sex, Rimming, Slash, Smut, Top Harry Potter, but like half animagus?, office harassment, tasteless pranks, this is really just porn ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23825587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A stray hex during a raid, a half-animagus, an actual hex that was meant to be a prank, and the awakening of desires- precisely in that order.When Draco Malfoy is hit with a stray hex during a mission and partially stuck in his animagus form, the other Aurors decide it might be funny to pull a certain...prank on him. Harry couldn't just sit still as this all unfolds.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 669
Collections: Anonymous





	A Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a trial thing so it's going to be anonymous and might undergo a fair bit of editing in the near future hhhhh I'm not gonna lie, I was partially inspired by Raymond from animal crossing. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

_"The perimeter is clear," Auror Orlain's animagus reported._

_Harry made eye-contact with Malfoy who nodded wordlessly in response to their silent conversation and shifted into his animagus form, an unsuspecting feline. He played a crucial role in this raid considering he was able to infiltrate the warehouse and scope out the place to figure out what and who they were dealing with and, as of this moment, he was meant to sneak in while the other Aurors stormed in and provided a distraction to reach the hostage and get them out of there._

_He shifted into a cat and Harry watched as he carefully made his way back in through one of the back windows. Once he was out of sight, he gave the cue to the other Aurors on site and began moving in. It had all been going so well._

_That was, unfortunately, until their hostage had arrived but not all of the wizards that took her had been taken care of. A lanky man with a wiry bead had spotted her instantly and pointed his wand towards her, words moving to dispel a curse from his wand. She froze in shock and Malfoy, who was still leading her out in his cat form as to lessen the possibility of them getting seen, bolted towards her while still shifting back into a human._

_Harry took out the wizard not more than a second after, but the damage had already been done, and the raid was over._

\------------------------------

Draco Malfoy was undoubtedly one of the most ethereally breathtaking people in the office.

As he grew older, a certain softness grew into his features. The same could not be said for his pride and personality, however. It wasn't that it got worse, but rather it molded in a way that just sounded more harsh and biting, gone were the childish taunts and responses. 

It was quite a surprise when he decided to become an Auror, all things considered. Not that Harry found it wrong, of course, but Harry was just surprised that out of _all_ the Ministry jobs, he chose this one in particular. He wasn't complaining, but, well, there were a few who did. Nonetheless, after a few years of pulling himself together and rebuilding his family's reputation, he started his training.

This, as a result, made Harry his senior while Malfoy was currently a rookie. One with much experience and value, though, considering he was one of the very, _very_ few in the office.

And as of that very moment, he was in the Head Auror's office, possibly trying to get himself out of work until the accident that was caused during the raid gets solved. He was out for most of the day and the day after the raid because the Healers at St. Mungo's couldn't seem to find the solution to the problem caused by the hex that interfered with his transformation.

It was a stunning spell, that much they knew. The down side was, it was a strong stunning spell that had managed to stop him mid-transformation, leaving him part-feline and, even more of a problem, the image of Draco Malfoy with fluffly ears, the barest hint of sharp canines, and a _tail_ was stuck in Harry's head. He didn't understand why that image affected him so much, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to figure out why.

As Harry was skimming through possible reasons in his mind, the door to Robards' office opened and soon emerged Malfoy, who looked annoyed, his tail swishing sharply behind him and a single ear twitching when the wind hit. 

"I'm sorry, Malfoy, but as long as it doesn't interfere with your ability to perform properly in the office, I have no real reason to have you on leave," Robards apologized, leading the man out. "But I'm sure the Healers will find a solution for you soon."

The door was shut right after leaving Malfoy to storm frustratedly into the main Auror's headquuarters and make a beeline for his own office which he did not share, unlike most Aurors, because he didn't have a partner. Despite what most might think, he doesn't have an Auror because of his ability as an animagus, not because nobody wanted to be his partner.

Well, that was the case at first but as everyone slowly realized that he was good to work with, always reliable and capable of performing any task, they wished they could partner with him because the _'imagine sharing an office with him. Enclosed with all the privacy you'd need and it would just be the two of you all day. both bound to get bored eventually.'_

"The tail and the ears suit him," Auror Sterling commented, watching the behind of Malfoy's retreating figure. "I wonder what he'd be like in bed considering his current disposition."

Beside them, sitting at the main table where they discuss certain cases in groups, Auror Fleming snorted. "What, call him 'pet' and have him on his knees constantly? Sure, I'd pay to see that."

Unwanted images flashed through Harry's head as he tried his best not to flush and instead block out their conversation.

"It's just too bad he's such a prude," Sterling sighed. "I'd bet you at least half the office would fuck him, even if they don't like him."

Their crude words still managed to get through his head, and he felt his cock twitch just slightly in his trousers. He turned to the papers in his hand and started reading desperately, hoping that his situation doesn't get worse while simultaneously trying to think of a solution for one of their newer cases. 

"Then it's a good thing he's also great to look at," Fleming smirked. "I bet I could give the office something to think about at night for at least a week."

At this, Harry took a pause. There was a sinking feeling in his stomach, but he tried not to think too hard on it. It wasn't his business as long as he stayed out of it, and there was no reason to put himself in those situations. He didn't want to purposely sexualize his co-worker, even if it was Malfoy. The man was good at his job, he respected him for it, and he'd rather not have him quit because he couldn't stand being there.

"Hey, Malfoy!" Fleming's called out. There was a few long beats of silence, but the door to Malfoy's office eventually opened. It only opened a fraction, however, giving the man enough space to peek through without actually being seen.

"What do you want?' He asked, somehow sounding to sound both weary and annoyed. "I'm busy and have a lot to work through at the moment."

"You're one of the newest here-" Ah, so they were playing that card, Harry thought. "So would you mind fixing up the main table? We're planning a group meeting soon."

Harry watched his calculating eyes through the small slit of the door, possibly contemplating the merits and cons of rejecting his senior's request. In the end, it seems he ended up choosing his job and trying to be professional, slowly stepping out of his office. One he was fully out, he started moving quickly, as if expecting something bad to happen.

Harry looked around and realized that many of their co-workers were staring at the blond man who was rapidly swishing his wand to organize the files into neat piles on the large conference table. He had to admit, even with the tail and everything, he looked really good. His mind slowly wandered off, wondering what the fur on them might feel like, and whether Malfoy could purr when pleased before quickly quashing those thoughts. 

"I mean, having him bend over the table to organize files is great and all, but I doubt that merits a weeks worth of thoughts," Sterling said in a quiet voice, eyes trained on Malfoy as he continued, seemingly oblivious to the attention on him.

Fleming merely smirked in response and whispered a spell, his wand aimed towards the unsuspecting blond. The effect was instantaneous. 

Malfoy's Auror robes started transforming, shrinking into a short skirt that revealed the expanse of his pale legs. Frills formed and began layering under the skirt, making it puff up while the sleeves were shortened. As a final touch, an white apron-like clothing and a frilly headband appeared on his person, leaving him standing in a maid outfit in the middle of the Auror's Office.

The reaction that came from the various people around the office were heavily mixed. Some were left agape, some were seemingly glassy-eyed, and some snickered at the sight of Draco Malfoy dressed in a girly maid outfit in the middle of their work place.

Malfoy's face turned a deep shade of red as he dropped all of the files he was holding and dashed to the confines of his office. As if the humiliation of being dressed like that wasn't enough, Fleming casted a final spell that conjured a feathered duster in his hands before the door slammed shut.

Sterling and Fleming were snickering beside him while Harry was too shocked to move or react properly because the sight of Malfoy in that had actually managed to turn him on. The bulge in his trousers had definitely hardened into a full erection as the image of Malfoy flushing replayed in his mind.

"Well, I'll say that might stay with me for more than a week," Sterling commented. "Although I must question why you know those spells."

That was when it processed in Harry's mind that _everyone_ in their office had seen him dressed like that, and remembered that they did it for their perverse amusement.

"I like to play," Fleming shrugged with a strong air of satisfaction. "And after seeing Malfoy like that, I'd pray he likes to play too, because that was a fucking sight, alright."

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you!" Harry stood up, glaring daggers at his two coworkers. "Do you think it's fun harassing people like that? You'd be lucky if you weren't kicked out of this office once Robards finds out, because if Malfoy quits and we lose one of our specialist field workers because you idiots decided to project your fantasies onto him, I'd damn you from the whole department!"

"It was just a joke," Fleming said defensively. "It's not like you've ever said anything when we poked fun before."

He hadn't, and he was sorely regretting it now. He knew that it might have been bad, but now he wishes that he could have spoken up about it sooner, then maybe it wouldn't have gone this far.

"You're both disgusting for doing that to him," he spat. He wasn't sure of what to do next, but he knew that he wanted to make sure Malfoy was alright. After briefly considering heading straight to the Head Auror's office first, he decided that maybe it would be best to check on the other man instead. After all, what he wants to do next should be his choice.

Taking a deep breath and preparing himself for the inevitable rejection, he carefully made his way over to the closed door that leads to Malfoy's office, completely aware of the eyes that were now focused on him, before knocking tentatively at the door.

"Malfoy?" He called out.

"If you don't fuck off right now, Potter, I will hex everyone in the god damned Ministry," Malfoy's muffled voice snapped sharply through the wood of the door.

"I dare say that they'd deserve it," Harry responded, trying to sound nonchalant. "Would you mind letting me in?"

"Yes!" Malfoy barked, sounding even more agitated. "I'd fucking mind. Why? Come to take a better look at laugh at me further?"

Taking a better look sounded like a great idea in Harry's head, but not for the reason Malfoy seemed to have in mind. He forced himself to shake away those thoughts and focus on the task at hand, which was making sure that the man on the other side of the door was okay.

"No, of course not," Harry sighed, still aware of the people that were watching him. He tried to speak in a softer voice. "Look, if you don't let me in, then would you rather I get Robards?'

"Don't!" Malfoy exclaimed then, after a few seconds, Harry heard footsteps make their way to the door before unlocking it. Letting out a small breath of relief that they weren't about to cause another spectacle, he slipped in quietly, opening the door just enough to get through, before closing it instantly.

Malfoy, who stood before him still dressed in the outfit, glared at him and fired a bunch of locking spells at the door, some of which Harry was partially sure were illegal in some parts of the world. Somewhere in the corner of his eye, he saw the feather duster that was probably thrown on the floor, possibly against a wall first.

"What do you want?" he asked wearily, and Harry had to snap out of his daze at seeing Malfoy dressed like that before he could string together a proper response.

"I just wanted to make sure that you're okay. I reprimanded them a bit out there, but I wanted to know what you want to do about this," Harry replied honestly, trying not to stare too hard at the costume and take in every inch of Malfoy's figure with his eyes. Instead, he kept his eyes firmly on the other man's face, which proved to be a trying task as his eyes flicked up towards the ears on his head that twitched when he spoke.

"Don't bother," Malfoy sighed, moving around his desk to sit on his office chair, thankfully obscuring most of the dress. However, that left him to focus on either the tail that swished behind them remained in view, or Malfoy's face and ears. Neither seemed like an option that would be helping him in the slightest. "Every time I reported an incident to Robards, he said that there was nothing he could do besides reprimand them."

"That's awful," Harry said, furrowing his eyebrows. He hadn't realized that it had gotten that bad, nor did he know that Malfoy was actually aware of everything and actually _tried_ to do something about his situation. "I hadn't realized."

"Well," Malfoy shrugged, resting his chin onto his arms which were crossed and set on the table. Harry made his way across the room and sat down on a chair on the opposite side, resting some of his weight by leaning on the table as well. "I mean I had gotten used to it for the most part, but it's worse when they get a bit... too close."

Harry tried not to think of what _too close_ might entail and instead focused on the words that came out of the blond's mouth.

"It's awful and I wish it didn't happen, but I guess I've been harassed for worse," Malfoy chuckled humorlessly. "Better than being hexed and called a Death Eater. Mother says I should just clench my fists and look the other way, because this is much better than before and we shouldn't try to trigger people back into those habits instead."

"Nobody should have the right to do either of those, Malfoy," Harry said firmly, making eye contact with him. Malfoy looked back for a few seconds before aferting his eyes to the side, head moving down to rest on the table instead and hiding part of his face. Like this, he looked a bit younger, much more innocent, and Harry had the strange urge to pull him into a hug.

It was strange. Having imagined the man a fair few times while getting off alone, sure, but never affection like this. 

"I just don't know what else to do," Malfoy sighed, pale ears flattening on his head in a very sulky-cat type manner, and, finally giving in to some of his urges, ran a hand through Malfoy's hair, brushing up against the back of his ears accidentally as he did so and causing it to flick slightly. A strange sound came out of the blond, causing his eyes to snap towards Harry again. Curiously, he rubbed a finger delicately against Malfoy's cat ears before scratching behind them softly.

The sound happened again, this time much louder than it was the first time.

"Malfoy, are you purring?' Harry asked, fighting the urge to smile. 

"Shut up, it feels nice," Malfoy grumbled, his cheeks turning pink as he did so. He ended up looking away again, this time turning his head to the side. Undeterred, Harry continued repeating the action, earning himself the soothing sound from Malfoy before his head snapped up and his eyes narrowed into slits, assessing Harry.

"You're enjoying this." It wasn't a question, just a statemtent.

Feeling himself flush as well, Harry shrugged, not wanting to lie. Malfoy's eyes thinned even further, if it were possible, and he leaned over the desk and into Harry;'s face until their noses were pressed against each other's

"Why?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. He didn't even bother waiting for a reply before he spoke again, for which Harry was grateful because he didn't know how to respond. "Do you like me like this, Potter?"

"Uh," Harry's brain short-circuited for a second.

"You do!" Malfoy said, looking far too gleeful for someone who was embarrassed to be in that position just moments ago. 

"And so what if I did?' Harry retorted, quickly realizing that perhaps that wasn't the best comeback as the words flew out of his mouth. Instead of receiving a response, Malfoy moved even closer, pressing their lips together. 

It took Harry a few seconds to process what was happening, that _Malfoy_ was kissing him, before he responded to the kiss and pressed back, darting his tongue out to trace the other man's bottom lip. He began sucking on it softly before biting it, causing the other man to gasp, and slipping his tongue through his parted lips. 

Slowly, as he processed everything that was happening, he shifted forward until they met at the middle of the table, moving up a bit to get a better grasp on one another.

"Hang on," Harry said after they pulled away, feeling slightly breathless. He moved quickly around the table and pressed Malfoy against it, trapping him in by leaning both of his arms against the ledge.

Not even giving him the chance to respond or think about what they were doing, he dived back into the kiss, plunging his tongue back into the heat of the other man's mouth and exploring it. As he was doing so, he hands began running over his lithe frame, enjoying the feel of the lace on the outfit under his fingers as he did so and skating his palms over his nipples.

"Gods, Malfoy, you look so hot like this," he gasped, moving his mouth away from Malfoy's and leaving a trail of kisses down his jaw before latching them onto his pale neck and nipping at the skin there before sucking hard and pulling away to blow on the damp skin.

"Potter," Malfoy whimpered breathlessly, jutting his hips forward to rub himself against Harry's leg. Even through the thick, ruffled material Harry could feel the hardness of the other man's cock and became increasingly aware of his own, straining against the thick material of his jeans.

Something possessive rumbled within him before he bit back into Malfoy's neck, making sure to leave a mark before licking over the bite to soothe his skin, and skimmed his hands over Malfoy's nipples that have hardened underneath the cloth. He began rubbing at them roughly before pinching through the fabric, causing the blond to arch his back and release a mewling sound.

"What do you want?" Harry asked, his voice rough with need. 

"Fuck me, anything, please," Malfoy begged, eyes half lidded as Harry continued his ministrations. Pulling away, he grabbed Malfoy by the hips and spun him around bending him over the desk and lifting up the skirt of the costume, flicking it so it rested over Malfoy's back and gave him a clear view of his exposed arse, a pair of knickers in view. The tail also helped keep it up, trapping it so it wouldn't fall back down.

"I don't think Fleming would have bothered with this much detail," Harry commented, tracing the outline of Malfoy's bollocks through the lacy material as he knelt down. Malfoy's tail flicked above him. It should have been a strange sight, but somehow it just turned him on further.

"Shut up." From this angle, Harry could see Malfoy's cheeks redden, pressed against the wood of the table.

"Ah, perhaps he was onto something then?" Harry teased, pressing his lips on the base of his balls and teasing them through the fabric while his other hand reached up to stroke his cock slowly. 

"I said shut up, Po- ah," he gasped when he felt Harry's tongue press against the knickers, dampening it slowly as it traced upwards towards his furled hole. "Please, stop teasing."

"Why, when it seems that you like it so much," Harry continued teasing enjoying the way the other man's cock twitched in his hand. Using his free hand, he pushed the fabric aside and pulled one of his pale cheeks as he did so, further exposing the hole into Harry's view. It was easily the most enticing thing he had ever seen, and he was overcome with the strong urge to taste it.

Wordlessly, wandlessly, he casted a quick cleaning charm, causing Malfoy to gasp at the sudden cool sensation before licking a strip over his entrance and blowing on it to cool the skin.

"Oh fuck," Malfoy whimpered.

"We're getting there. Be patient first," Harry smirked, this time giving small licks to his perineum before flattening it at going over his entrance a few more times. He sucked on the skin before nipping at it, earning himself a keening sound from the blond.

Harry noticed his hand sneak down and try to touch himself. He didn't pause from his sucking as he batted the pale hand away before slapping his arse, leaving a red imprint on it.

"No," he chastised. "Don't make me tie you up. I want to make this good for you."

Malfoy let out a whinging sound but nodded, choosing instead to bury his head in his arms. Satisfied, Harry continued licking at the furled skin, the hand that was previously stroking his cock moving back to hold the other cheek and spread him out. Harry gripped at them tightly before spitting into it and using a finger to push it into him.

He pushed his finger in slowly, allowing Malfoy to adjust to the intrusion until he was down to his knuckle, and began fucking it into him, twisting it every now and then before continuing to lick at the skin around it. Harry enjoyed the feeling of him loosening around his finger and decided to press his tongue hard against the entrance, the tip of it sliding in partially and joining his finger.

"P-Potter" Malfoy moaned. "Please."

Harry merely hummed and added another finger, pulling his face and fingers away to spit into the hole, watching as his saliva trickled in slowly before gliding over and dripping down his perineum. He gathered it back on his fingers and plunged them into Malfoy's hole, fucking them in roughly and prodding against his prostate while scissoring them before adding a third finger.

"Please, please," Malfoy whimpered. "Gods, I'm ready. Just fuck me."

He ignored the other man's please for a few moments in favor of watching his fingers disappear in him before finally pulling out and standing up. Malfoy whimpered at the loss of intrusion before being hauled up by the fabric of the dress and spun around to face Harry, who immediately hauled him up by the arse until he was seated on the edge of the desk, legs spread to accommodate him. Harry leaned down to press a rough, increasingly needy kiss on the other man, effectively pushing him down against the table and causing him to rest on his forearms. 

"You want me to fuck you?" Harry asked even though he already knew the answer. Hell, Malfoy had begged for it already, but he liked hearing him ask for it.

"Yes, please," Mafoy gasped at the feeling of Harry's cock pressed against him, still trapped in his jeans. "Fuck me. Fuck me hard."

"Hmm, I don't know about that," Harry mused. He wanted to draw this out for as long as possible, teasing him until he was practically on edge. He took a quick glance around the room before something in the corner caught his eye and an idea came into his head. He summoned the abandoned feather duster and cast a quick lubricating charm on it before rubbing the thick, plastic handle in the crack of his cheeks and putting just the slightest pressure on the tight pucker.

"What are you-" the question died on his lips when Harry thrusted it in entrance, watching as the handle disappeared slowly into his body. Malfoy let out a loud moan, "Oh shit!"

"Look at you, taking this so well," Harry groaned at the sight of the duster's handle fucking the blond beside him. "You wanted to get fucked. Merlin, I bet you love having things shoved at your arse, always wanting to feel stuffed."

Malfoy let out a whimper at that, but Harry wasn't satisfied. "Say it," he commanded, placing another slap flat on the side of his arse.

"Yes! Yes I love getting my arse fucked," Malfoy mewled. Feeling pleased, Harry sped up the movement of his wrist and watched as his rim clung onto the unyielding plastic of the handle. 

Harry leaned down to nibble at Malfoy's ear, who happily reciprocated by licking and biting at Harry's neck, the blunt canines dragging over it enticingly which made Harry shivering at the sensation. "Then I can't imagine how much you'd love to have my cock shoved in you, cockslut" he whispered, earning himself a shudder from the man under him. The name just rolled off his tongue, but he found that he liked the way Malfoy's body preened at it.

With his free hand, he began feeling around the fabric of the dress to find a way to remove it."Where's the bloody zipper on this thing," he growled when his hand failed to locate them to take off the costume while his other hand thrusted the duster in him steadily, making sure to rub it against his prostate.

"Who cares, just fuck me," Malfoy whinged, wrapping his legs around Harry's torso. 

"I am fucking you," Harry smirked at the frustrated and needy expression on Malfoy's face which was screwed up in pleasure. "Unless you wanted something else. You're going to have to say it, kitten."

"Fuck me with your cock," Malfoy corrected, his voice quivered, but Harry still didn't relent. His wrist sped up as he began thrusting it harder, angling it to sink it deeper into him and watching his cock leak with precome and creating a wet spot on the knickers from his ministrations, the feathers ticking the insides of his thighs. "Please, I'm getting close."

Harry smirked and pulled out the feather duster, making sure to press hard against his prostate as he did so and earning himself one last shakey moan and a lot of squirming.

Deciding that his was a good idea, he unzipped his jeans instead and conjured lube to coat it. He had half a mind to just press in, rewarding himself with what he waited so long to do, but decided to tease the writhing man under him with his cock, rubbing it between his parted cheeks with the spongy head and pressing in just slightly, allowing his hole to open up around the head before pulling away, repeating the action a few times.

It seems Malfoy has had enough of his teasing, however, and used his legs which were wrapped around Harry's body to impale himself on his cock, each of them letting out a loud groan as he did so. 

"Fuck, you're so tight," Harry moaned, forcing himself to adjust to the tight heat that enveloped him so that he wouldn't come too soon. He also leaned down on his forearms that were situated beside Malfoy's blond head, pressing his body against the man beneath him. He looked down at his flushed face, eyes half-lidded and began thrusting slowly, enjoying the way Malfoy's lips gasped open, neck arching and revealing more pale skin to mark.

"You look so pretty, flushed up like this," Harry smirked, drinking in the sight while his hips snapped automatically, gradually increasing in speed. Malfoy's cheeks, which were already tinged pink with pleasure, darkened at the compliment as he tried to look away. "You're getting embarrassed now? After I saw your pretty little knickers. I bet you like being called pretty don't you, kitten?"

Malfoy flushed even harder at the pet name, this time his ear twitched when he did. On a particularly hard thrust against his prostate, Malfoy let out a loud moan, eyes fluttering shut. Harry let a free hand play with his nipples rubbing it between his fingers and pinching it until it was pebbled against the cold air. He brought his fingers up to his lips to wet them with his tongue before bringing them back down to the other, giving it the same rough treatment. 

"Merlin, you must love cock." If it were possible, the flush seems to have deepened. "You take it so well, kitten. You were practically begging for it. Is this what you wanted, my little cockslut?'

Malfoy's lips parted, drawing in a shakey breath before he spoke. "I thought you could do much better than this."

Letting out a feral growl, Harry pulled him up by the hips so that he was standing straight before hooking his arms under his thighs and puling him closer, leaving him to grab onto his shoulders for support as he attempted to keep himself balanced. Once they were in position, he began pounding into Malfoy as hard as he could.

He was pretty sure the man was getting lifted off the table every few thrusts as much of his weight depended on Harry, who was too lost in pleasure to notice or care. Malfoy managed to pull himself even closer, with the help of Harry bending down a little, to continue licking at his neck and giving it a few nibbles and bites, effectively marking him. Harry enjoyed the blunt scrape of his teeth against his skin, dropping his head into the other man's shoulders as he pounded steadily into him.

"Oh, oh fuck P-Potter, I'm close," Malfoy stuttered out, his grip getting tighter as he buried his face in Harry's neck.

"C'mon, kitten. Come for me," Harry breathed out, his pace quickening. He could feel his release building up as well, and all it took was the way Malfoy's arse clamped tightly around him as he came for Harry to finish as well, spilling his warm come inside his clenching hole. "F-fuck, Draco!"

"P-Harry!" Malfoy cried out, going limp once his orgasm was over. Harry, feeling equally spent laid him down gently on the desk before slumping over him, pulling out his softened cock gently. He pulled the desk chair over and sat down, leaning back comfortably and leaving Draco spread out on the desk.

He felt that maybe it wasn't the best idea to leave your partner like that after having sex with them, he pulled Malfoy to the edge and lifted him off, settling him down on his lap so they were both seated on the chair.

"What do you suppose our coworkers think we're doing in here?" Malfoy mused, his head resting on Harry's shoulders. He brought his hand up to rub behind Malfoy's ears like he did a while ago and earned himself a gentle rumbling from the man in his arms and wrapped them around him tighter.

"Well, considering I yelled at them about sexualizing coworkers, not this, I suspect," Harry said, laughing at the sudden realization. 

"A shining example to us all," Malfoy snorted, nuzzling his face into Harry's neck. "At least you didn't harass me for this, I suppose."

"Hey," Harry said, suddenly feeling serious. He did come here initially for a reason, after all. "If anyone ever harasses you again, just tell them you have a boyfriend, or tell me and I'll take care of them."

"Is that what we are?" Malfoy asked. Harry's hand stopped moving, and the pale, furry ear twitched in annoyance at the loss of action. 

"I-I mean, if you want to," Harry stuttered, suddenly feeling unsure of himself.

"Take me out to dinner first" Malfoy demanded, and Harry felt him smile against his skin, allowing him to relax his muscles.

"Of course. I was serious though, come get me," he said, rubbing affectionately at the soft ear. "I could go complain for you to Robards, if you'd like. It might help."

"Using your hero status?" Malfoy asked, pulling away to make eye contact with him and raising his eyebrow. Harry mourned the loss of warmth against his body.

"Only for you," he responded, grinning. It was meant to come out sarcastically, but he found himself meaning it if it meant helping him out. 

"If something else happens, then I'll consider," Malfoy said after a moment of thought, settling himself back down into Harry's chest. "Do you think Robards will care if we leave through my Floo, though? I don't fancy sitting through work in this sweaty dress."

Harry laughed. "I don't either, and I'd much rather that we were both out of our own sweaty clothes," his implication was clear, and Malfoy snorted at this.

"You're bloody insatiable," he mumbled, standing up and pulling Harry with him. "Let's go. I highly doubt they'd be able to undo my locking spells, anyway."

Yeah, because they're probably blood illegal, Harry thought fondly.

"I can't wait until the Healers come up with a cure," Malfoy sighed, his tail swishing in agitation once more.

"I don't mind," Harry shrugged as they gathered their forgotten wands. "I think they're cute."

"Of course _you_ do," Malfoy scoffed.

"Yes. In fact, I think I'd like to buy you a collar to match, Draco," Harry smirked, enjoying the way his cheeks turned pink and the possibility. His answer, however, was not one of rejection.

"We'll see about that, Harry."


End file.
